Worst Landing Ever
by ChallengingReality
Summary: There's bad landings, then there's the mother of all bad landings. What should have been a normal drop off for Clara at home turns into the adventure of a lifetime, in a realm and with an alien race that has never existed in her universe; Cybertronians. Run just got itself a whole new meaning. Takes place during and after Transformers : Age of Extinction.


Worst Landing Ever

* * *

><p>Summary: There's bad landings, then there's the mother of all bad landings. What should have been a normal drop off for Clara at home turns into the adventure of a lifetime, in a realm and with an alien race that has never existed in her universe; Cybertronians. Run just got itself a whole new meaning. Takes place during and after Transformers : Age of Extinction.<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : I don't own Transformers or Doctor Who. The affiliated characters belong to their respective owners.<p>

* * *

><p>VRRRRRRRRRRRR! VRRRRRRRRRR! VRRRRRRRRRR!<p>

The sound of the TARDIS was always a comforting one, even now when she was dealing with this new and different Doctor. This was his new face, older and harsher and far too crass for her liking. But he was still the Doctor, still went about trying to save the universe and having moments of absolute brilliance and hilarity that made traveling with him worth the danger and the sorrow. And she was sad, though she acted normal, put on her happy face and enjoyed the universe with this man. Even dating someone else didn't eat up all of her time, though she did care for Danny. The two men in her life had recently clashed, and now they knew about each other. She wanted to explain, wanted them to get along, but she doubted it was going to happen. Danny was too normal, and the Doctor too set in his ways. And the Doctor absolutely hated soldiers, and Danny had been that once. Their meeting had been...tense to say the least, but she remained hopeful.

"So, same time next week?" She kept the smile on her face, though really she wanted to beat the man on a regular basis, and she did smack him fairly often. He was a git, this one.

"Of course, of course." He waved her off without so much as a second look, opening the doors like normal. "Off you pop now, Clara." He was still upset with her about Danny, it seemed. With a sigh the young brunette exited the sentient time ship and found herself...not in her apartment. She turned around immediately to first get after him for his bad driving and then to demand he take her home, only to find the TARDIS had already begun to disappear. And being that the door was still open, it didn't seem to have been meant to.

"Doctor! You best be comin' back for me!" She called to him then sighed as the ship fully disappeared.

He'd be back, he had never left her totally before. Though it might be next week sometime before he noticed her gone, which had happened before when he'd left her in Glasgow. Hopefully she'd be chewing him out about it next week, if not sooner. Heaven help the man if he went and got distracted and forgot to come back to see her again for a month. Then she'd probably kill him, last Time Lord or not. Now then. "Where have you got yourself this time, Miss Clara?" She asked herself, speaking her thoughts aloud as she looked around. Seemed an odd place, and the slight movement under her made her think she was either on a plane or a boat. "Joy." At least her sarcasm hadn't failed her yet.

The sound of some sort of gun loading up or charging turned the human woman around to face a being enormously larger than herself. "Holy..."

"What are you and how did you find me?" His tone was clipped, professional even, like someone used to being immediately answered. But Clara had her hands up already, mouth agape. Well, she'd seen some strange things on her adventures with the Doctor, but this certainly took the proverbial cake. The...creature before her was at least as tall as a two story building, painted in chipped and fading neon colored paint and having a very ape like face even as he held some sort of weapon trained on her. She did notice, if vaguely, that the gun was painted differently than the rest of the mechanical thing.

"Stop gawking and answer me, fleshling." His tone didn't waver, but Clara heard something under it she knew about all too well from traveling with another alien. He was tired, and not the physical sort that could be fixed with a good nap and a cuppa, no. The kind that came soul deep, tired of something, tired of fighting maybe? But then, who was he fighting? It wasn't her matter, she had to tell herself, though being with the Doctor for so long meant she'd gotten some of his attitude towards butting into matters that were not hers to deal with.

"Sorry. S'hard not to stare, you're very...large." She offered tentatively. Clara was sure she was white as a sheet about now, and if her cranky Doctor were here he'd be having a heart attack about now. Pardon, hearts attack.

A rusty sort of noise came out of the machine alien, and she was sure he'd just snorted at her. Or he was laughing, it was hard to tell. "You're a strange little thing, human." But he hadn't lowered the mismatched weapon. "Your designation, femme." He paused, seeming to war within himself, at least she assumed it was a he. "Please."

"Clara Oswald." She took a breath and brought her hands down slowly, holding them palm towards the massive metal creature so as not to seem threatening. "Resident of Earth, live in London. I'm human, and its not very nice to ask someone you've met what they are instead of who." She didn't mean to scold him, but it had obviously been the right thing to do, because he lowered his weapon and started making that rusty, cough like sound again. Yeah, he was laughing at her and all she could do is stand there and scowl at him like that was going to do anything to a being that could squash her with very little issue. Sobering thought, that.

"You aren't afraid, Clara Oswald? Even when its obvious I hold your life in my hands?" He'd put away his weapon, and Clara got a better look at him as a shaft of light from outside flashed across his frame. He was dirty and it looked like he'd gotten the bad end of a fight. And the sparks coming off him couldn't be good either, and she knew nothing of mechanics. Well, not counting what little she knew and understood about the TARDIS.

"I've seen things scarier than you. Believe me, dangerous situations are nothin' new to me." And she was not going to elaborate.

"You've yet to see me in foul temper, fleshling." He had an accent to him, sounded almost British like hers, except it wasn't as pronounced. Maybe she was hearing things. "And it is prudent to ask what someone is when they show up in a ship that can appear and disappear at a whim. How did you even fit in that thing? It was tiny?"

Ah, so he'd seen the TARDIS then, probably saw her land. "Well..." Oh god, that sounded so Scottish! She spent way too much time with the Doctor. Before she had a chance to say anything else, however, an explosion rocked the boat she and the alien were on, knocking him off his feet and her into the far wall. "The hell..." She dove for cover as another shot fired off close by. "I think we'd best run now!" She called to him and darted away. "Come on gent, keep up!"

He gave a groaning noise then metal splintered as he was shot. "Hey, you leave him alone!" She called out to men now swarming the boat. Oh hell, she was in trouble. "Horrible time to be off rollicking in the universe Doctor." She snarked to herself as she ran in the opposite direction. She heard the squeal of tires and then the massive thud of something heavy hitting the ground outside.

Like hell she was letting them destroy this machine, just because he was an alien didn't mean they had the right to kill him! So..."Distraction Clara...come on now...think...think..." It was like a light bulb went off in her head as she finally figured something out. It was about as crazy as one of her last Doctor's plans, so maybe it would work just as well. It took some doing, but she managed to get around the men in the black vans and up to one of the cranes that she assumed was used in the dry docks like area they were apparently in to move the boats or cargo. Didn't matter what they were for, now they were going to hopefully save someone. She cursed as she climbed up into the control box and flipped switches until she figured out which one moved it. Then she had some fun.

The Doctor would be proud of her, she decided as she used the crane to pick up a large shipping container near by. Being dark it was not easy to do but she figured it out and then dropped the line so that the hooked container, crane line and all, dropped onto the dark cars with a satisfying crash. The men were all out, so they weren't killed, but several probably got hurt. With the container dropped she reversed the hook and pulled it out then somehow got it to swing and crashed into the boat itself, setting off some sort of explosion and hopefully buying the alien time to escape. He'd scrambled away from where they'd pinned him down before at the first drop, and now changed into a bright neon search and rescue vehicle and started away, tires squealing.

"Well, there's my good deed for the day."

Now to get out of there before the men in the black costumes got any bright ideas. She scrambled down and ran, not looking back and not stopping even as the night was lit by explosions and gunfire. She prayed he'd escape. It killed her to think he hadn't, especially since in knowing the Doctor, she could easily imagine something similar happening to him. As much as she and the Doctor argued these days, she wouldnt' wish that fate on anyone.

She ran until her legs hurt and her lungs screamed for a rest, breathless and exhausted, and it was then the neon search and rescue vehicle pulled up next to her with a squeal of tires and popped open the driver's side door. "Get in, hurry!"

Clara gaped then dove into the car, slamming the door behind her with a gleeful call for old times sake. "Geronimo!" And they were off.


End file.
